From the German Disclosure Publication DE 2 610 299 A1 an underbody structure for motor vehicles is known, with the help of two different-length wheelbases for a passenger car can be created. To this end, a cross member serving as connecting profile is provided between a middle and a rear underbody structure, which comprises a vertical web from which on the end side horizontal legs which with their free ends are directed in opposite directions, branch off. On these legs, the middle and the rear underbody structure respectively for different-length wheel bases are fastened, which result in different-length overlaps in the fastening regions. While with a long wheelbase the overlap region in the fastening zone reaches very closely up to the free ends of the legs of the connecting profile an overlap region which takes up almost the entire leg length of the connecting profiles is obtained for the short wheelbase.
Through overlap regions which are designed in such different manners problems are not only produced with the dimensioning of the fastening zones but also structural restrictions with the implementation of the long wheelbase at the connecting point between the middle and the rear underbody structure.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an underbody structure that avoids these disadvantages. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.